


It's Technically a Threesome

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl and Brainstorm both love guns. Bringing one into their love life just seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Technically a Threesome

“So once you’ve chosen the settings all you need to do is aim, pull the trigger and watch the horror unfold,” instructed Brainstorm as he guided Whirl’s claws through the settings of his latest gun. 

“I don’t know Brainstorm, the barrel looks rather thin for something you claim can obliterate a mech. Are our definitions of obliteration different? Mine involves lots of gore and screaming.”

Brainstorm scoffed and took the gun from Whirl, running his servos over the length, “I assure you the thinness of the barrel has no reflection on the gun’s power. It looks like this because it is elegant and handsome.” 

Whirl would have raised an eyebrow, if he had a face, as Brainstorm caressed the gun, a look in his eye that was reserved for certain parts of anatomy.

“Oh, why don’t you get a room with the gun?”

“Don’t look so jealous, Whirl. I’m not going to forget you because of a gun, I might invite it to join us though,” said Brainstorm with a wink.

With a start Whirl realised that, even though it would be a stretch, the barrel was just the right size to fit in Brainstorm’s intake or valve. Whirl was enraged with idea of anything but his spike in Brainstorm’s valve, but the intake was a different story.

“Okay then,” giggled Whirl as he wrapped his claws round Brainstorm’s wrist.

“Okay, what?” asked Brainstorm, eyeing Whirl’s claw warily. 

“We’ll invite your new friend to join us. Now retract that faceplate and put that smart mouth to work,” Whirl then tapped Brainstorm’s faceplate none to gently, putting little scratches in the paint.

Brainstorm moved at a leisurely pace, taking his sweet time as he unhooked the piece of metal and set it down. He flashed Whirl a grin, showing the noticeable gap in his upper denta, before picking the gun back up and holding it near his intake. His glossa snuck out and wet his derma before he licked a long stripe up the length of the barrel, moaning loudly. Brainstorm smirked when Whirl shuddered and pressed his derma against the length, alternating between passionate kisses and teasing licks. 

Whirl’s spike hit his panel with a thunk as it pressurised, becoming painful within a matter of seconds. He fondled with the manual release and it emerged from its housing, already fully aroused from the display.

“Well someone’s a bit desperate today,” teased Brainstorm, a string of oral fluid connecting his derma to the gun.

Whirl roughly grabbed his arm and growled, “Shut up and set that gun up on that stand on the table. While you’re at it you can open up your panel.”

Brainstorm nodded and swayed his hips as he crossed the room. He watched Whirl from the corner of his optics as he bent over the table, panel wide open and baring his glistening valve, as he set up the gun. Whirl watched, entrapped, as Brainstorm opened his mouth and slid it round the head of the barrel. Bit by bit it disappeared into Brainstorm’s intake, derma stretching round the cool metal shining with oral fluids.

All remainders of Whirl’s tiny self-control shattered and he stormed towards the table. He lifted and spread Brainstorm’s legs until they were clear off the ground, making the small valve gape. His moans joined Brainstorm’s as he sheathed his length in that hot, clutching valve. Whirl was pleased when Brainstorm gave a muffled squeak when Whirl gave a rough thrust, forcing the other to take in more of the gun’s barrel. 

Going slow would be the kindest thing to do, wait for Brainstorm to get used to the gun’s massive girth, but Whirl was anything but kind. He set a vicious pace, thrusting hard and fast. With every thrust forward Brainstorm was forced to deep throat more of the gun, until he was almost gagging with the strain. Whirl refused to let up, determined to pound Brainstorm’s valve until he found his pleasure, most likely after Brainstorm found his own, judging by the tight clenching of the valve. A few more thrusts and Brainstorm’s valve tightened dramatically, lubricants gushing past Whirl’s spike to stain both of their arrays. The scientist groaned through the gun lodged deep in his intake as his whole frame shuddered with his overloaded. It was possibly the most arousing sight Whirl had ever seen and on the next thrust he buried his spike against Brainstorm’s ceiling node before overloading himself, transfluid spurting against the node, making the scientist scream. 

Whirl didn’t even bother pulling out, simply tugging Brainstorm off the gun so both of them could collapse onto the floor. Brainstorm panted and gasped, trying to get cool air to his heated internals as he rested against Whirl’s side.

“How you doing there? I didn’t break you, did I?”

Brainstorm shook his helm and reached down to slide Whirl’s spike out, “I’m fine,” he rasped. “Just a bit sore, but it was so worth it.”

“How about next time we try with a loaded gun?”

Brainstorm sat up and grinned down at his partner, “It was already loaded this time.”

Whirl yanked him down and hugged him against his chassis, “Oh, I love your twisted mind so much.”


End file.
